One Family
by CollieandShire
Summary: 4th story in my Elise Burke series. When Neal calls in sick, Peter gets suspicious and tracks Neal's anklet signal to a jewelry store, only to find the conman is already one step ahead of him...and with Peter's daughter in on the scheme. A short story. *Complete*


_And I'm back with another White Collar story! Hi everyone! :) Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. :) __Hope you all like this story, as an FYI I have now seen the fourth season of White Collar and after some serious thought have decided to pretend it didn't exist, as I wasn't too excited over the fact that it seems they're just starting to repeat themselves all over again. So in my stories season four and five didn't happen, Peter just got Neal back from the Island and life continued as normal. Well, as normal as can be for an FBI agent and a conman. ;)  
_

_Back to the story, I'd like to thank peppe1951 and Last1Standing for giving me the idea of writing a puppy story. Thank you so much, I had a lot of fun writing this. :) If anyone else has an idea for a Elise Burke story, please just leave a review or send me a PM and I'll see if I can write it, I'm running out of ideas for these. :)_

_For new readers, I'd recommend at least reading Journey, my first White Collar story, to make sense of my Elise Burke stories. Otherwise you're on your own. ;)_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy, I hope you like it! Please Review!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_One Family_

Neal Caffrey knocked on the door to the Burke's house and leaned against the stair rail. He grinned as a face appeared in the window near the door, then a shrill voiced announced, "Mom! It's Uncle Neal!"

Shuffling could be heard from inside and Neal had to let a low chuckle escape from his lips. He loved coming here, the Burke household offered peace and quiet as well as simplicity that he just couldn't get anywhere else.

The door opened and there stood Elizabeth Burke. "Neal, right on time as usual." Elizabeth greeted warmly, coming out of the house to give him a hug. "Elise has been bouncing off the walls waiting for you, she can't stop talking about the shopping trip."

"I'm sure." Neal smiled, following Elizabeth into the warm and spacious house. "Where is she now?"

"Roarrrr!" Out jumped the five-year-old red head from behind a large house plant, intent on scaring Neal.

Neal had to play along or concur the wrath of an angry kid whose harebrained scheme hadn't worked. "Oh no!" Neal yelled, jumping back in mock fear.

Elizabeth laughed and Elise giggled.

"Scared you!" Elise announced, running over and giving him a hug. "But I hope not too much."

"I don't know Elise, I might not be able to take you shopping after all, you really scared me." Neal teased.

Elise looked up at him with her big blue eyes and blinked. "Re-really?" she whispered.

"I'm just kidding." Neal patted her on the head. "You ready to go?"

Elise leapt into action and raced from the room, yelling behind her, "I'm getting my purse!"

Once more the former conman chuckled and glanced at Elizabeth. "I didn't know she had a purse."

Elizabeth brushed back a stray strand of black hair and nodded with a smile. "Her daddy insisted that she be a big girl and have her own purse."

Elise came bounding back, purse slung over her arm and took Neal by the hand. "Okay, I'm ready."

Elizabeth mocked a gasp."What about my goodbye hug?"

"Oh, right!" Elise raced over and hugged Elizabeth. "Bye mommy!" Then back to Neal she came, slipping her hand into his. "Now we can go!"

Elizabeth laughed and Neal chuckled. "Be back by three, okay? Peter gets home at four and that's when the party starts."

"Don't worry," Neal nodded, "We'll be back. I sure hope he doesn't pull up my tracking anklet though, otherwise he's going to figure out why I called in sick today."

With Elise in hand Neal said goodbye to Elizabeth and headed out the door. "You ready for this?" he asked the five-year-old.

Elise looked up at him and nodded, a grin as wide as the Nile river plastered on her face. "You bet! I can't wait to get started!"

~oOo~

Peter frowned as he stared at the map in front of him. A green button flashed over and over again on Fourth street, right next to the jewelry store. _Oh Neal, what are you doing? _

The FBI agent leaned back in his chair and sighed. Neal had called in sick today and Peter had instantly grown suspicious. Neal _never _called in sick, something had to be up.

So of course Peter pulled up Neal's tracking anklet and found that the conman hadn't even been _home_ when he'd made the call but in fact in route to Peter's house.

_Neal, I thought we were through with the lies. _Peter glanced down at his desk phone and tentatively picked it up. _What could Neal possibly be hiding from me? What's in his life that I don't know about? _Something was up and Peter didn't like it. Neal had lied to him and that was that, even if it took all day Peter was going to get to the bottom of this.

He punched in his home phone number and brought the phone up to his ear. On the third ring Elizabeth picked up and said, "Hello, Elizabeth Burke."

"Hi hon." Peter smiled. No matter what was going on he could always count on his lovely wife to cheer him up.

"Hey Peter, what's going on?"

Peter sighed and looked at the picture on his desk of Elizabeth, his daughter Elise, Neal and himself. _I made you a part of my family Neal, why do you still hide things from me? _"Listen, Neal called in sick this morning and I smelled a rat. I pulled up his tracking anklet and found he came over to the house. Were you and Elise home when he came by? According to his anklet he's staking out next to a jewelry store and I need to know if he said anything to you about what he was doing. Something's up and I'm not going to rest until I know what he's doing."

There was a long pause before Elizabeth finally answered. "Neal did stop by here, hon. He didn't say much, just wanted to talk a bit and visit with Elise."

Peter chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "He didn't mention anything of his plans for the day?"

"No, not at all. Just asked how I was doing and looked at Elise's newest art pictures."

Once more the FBI agent sighed, then shook his head. "Alright, thanks hon. I think I'm going to pay Neal a little visit and find out what he's up to. I can cut the day short, I put in ten extra hours last week."

Elizabeth was silent for a second, then, "Okay Peter, you do what you think is best. Call me when you're on your way home."

"Love you. Tell Elise I'll be home early today."

"Love you too."

Peter hung up the phone and glared at the picture on his desk. _You're in for it Neal. Whatever you're doing I'm going to find out what it is._

With that resolution Peter got up and headed out of his office, grabbing his jacket on the way out the door.

~oOo~

Neal almost didn't hear his cell phone go off. It wasn't until the third ring that he realized someone was calling, so he excused himself from the noisy shop and told Elise to keep on looking. "It's gotta be perfect!" he instructed, slipping out the door and into the street. He tapped the 'answer' button on his smart phone and put the receiver up to his ear.

"Hi El, what's going on?" Neal asked.

"Neal, you were right. Peter pulled up your tracking anklet and he's on his way there. You and Elise have got to finish up now or he'll find out what you're up to. Come straight to the house and hurry!" El's voice sounded urgent and Neal groaned.

"Why can't Peter let things be for once?" He muttered.

"He's just being a good FBI agent, Neal."

Neal chuckled. "Thanks for the warning, I'll tell Elise to finish now and we'll get the papers signed. See you there."

Neal hung up and glanced around the busy New York street. He didn't see the tall, handsome agent anywhere, so he turned back to the shop and came back in.

"Elise!" he called above the noise.

Elise popped around a corner, her freckled face breaking into a grin. "I think I found one!" she announced, her face shining. "This one is perfect."

Neal followed the redhead to the exact location and upon inspection nodded. "I think you're right Elise, this one looks perfect." He turned to the shopkeeper and pointed out the one Elise had picked. "I think we'll take this one, sir."

The shopkeeper nodded. "One of the best I have. Come over here and you can sign the paperwork."

"Can we make it quick?" Neal asked. "We've gotta get out of here, and fast. I've got someone on my tail and he's not going to be happy when he gets here."

Neal explained the situation in brief details to the shop owner and the man agreed to stall Peter should he come into the store. "That should give you plenty of time to get outta here."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"We almost ready Neal?" Elise asked, staring at the one she picked. "I can't wait to get home! Just wait until Mommy sees the one we picked, she'll think it's perfect."

"Almost ready, Elise." Neal told her. "When we get outside we're really going to have to skedaddle, your daddy's on his way and he's not happy with me."

~oOo~

_It's just my luck. _Peter growled, scanning the crowds and seeing no signs of his CI.

Neal was nowhere to be found.

Upon talking to the jewelry store owners they did remember seeing someone of the physical description of Neal. "He was hangin' out in the shop next door, he must have been there for an hour." One of the employees said.

The only thing next door was a pet shop, so Peter knew Neal's real motive had to have been the jewelry store. _Must have seen me coming and decided to get out of here. _Typical Neal. Now Peter would have to strangle it out of him to find out what was going on.

Peter turned on his cell phone and checked the time. Ten after three. _Might as well head home. _He wouldn't be able to concentrate in the office anyways.

He dialed the home phone once more and waited for Elizabeth to pick up. Instead, Elise's voice came over the phone.

"Hello? Is this Daddy?" she asked eagerly.

"Elise, what have I told you about answering the phone that way? What if I were a stranger?" Peter chided, grinning anyways. _I sure do love that kid._

"Hi Daddy! Sorry about that, I keep forgetting. Are you coming home yet? I've been waiting _forever _for you to come home, I can't wait to show you-"

"Hello?" Now Elizabeth's voice came over the line and Peter knew she'd picked up the other receiver.

"Hey hon, I just wanted to say I'm on my way home. Didn't find anything."

"Yay!" Elise squealed and Peter had to chuckle.

"We'll see you shortly then." Elizabeth said. "Sorry you didn't find what you were looking for."

"Are you two talking in code again?" Elise sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Now Elise." Peter chided. "You need to mind your mother."

"Sorry daddy. Sorry Mom."

"I'll be home soon. Talk to you later." Peter hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. _Where in the blazes did Neal go? And what was he up to? _He had to get to the bottom of this before Neal did something stupid.

~oOo~

Peter walked into the house and stopped instantly. _Something's not right. _The whole house was silent.

His heart began to pound and he shut the door quietly. "El? Elise?" he called. No answer.

_What is going on? _They were home twenty minutes ago! Where on earth did they go?

Wild thoughts of Keller coming back and kidnapping them raced through Peter's mind and he quickly pushed them away. _There's no way he would have dared come back, even if he had managed to escape. _Yet something was wrong-

"_Surprise!" _

Peter leapt back as Neal, Elise, Elizabeth, Mozzie, Jones and a whole slew of others jumped out of nowhere!

"What on earth!" he yelped, staring from one person to another as everyone erupted into laughter. "What's going on here!?"

"Daddy!" Elise laughed, running up to him and hugging his legs. "It's your Birthday!"

Peter blinked. "My-my birthday?" Suddenly it all clicked. _Of course! _Today was his forty-seventh birthday! How could he have forgotten?

"Yes, hon! Honestly, did you really forget your birthday _again_?" Elizabeth laughed, coming over and kissing him. "Happy Birthday Peter."

With that everyone began singing _Happy Birthday, _causing Peter to grin sheepishly. Coworkers from the White Collar office and close friends were all there, along with his loving wife, bouncy daughter and loyal friend Neal.

When they finished singing, Elise grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Daddy, can you open my's and Neal's present first?"

"Neal's and _my _present." Elizabeth corrected.

"Right, Neal's and _my _present first? Please!" Elise begged, jumping up and down and pointing towards a large box underneath the kitchen table.

"I don't see why not." Peter chuckled. He reached underneath the table and pulled the box out. He stopped and stared though when the box _growled at him!_

"Open it Daddy, you gotta see!" Elise giggled.

"What on earth did you and Neal get me?" he glanced over at his CI, who only shrugged and grinned.

"Open it in see." Was all that he said.

Peter gently lifted the box lid-and the next instant a blur of yellow leapt out at him, causing him to stumble back and fall onto the floor.

Shouts and cheers from his friends and family arose as the puppy began licking Peter's face furiously, whining and barking.

"It's a puppy, Daddy!" Elise squealed, running over and flopping herself next to her father. "I picked it out and Neal got it for you! It's because we don't have Satchemo anymore and I knew you missed him a lot."

Peter looked up at Neal and it suddenly all made sense. _Of course. _Neal had called in sick to take Elise shopping at the pet store, which had coincidently been next to the jewelry store.

Neal grinned at him. "El called me and told me you were on your way." He said simply.

Peter turned to the puppy and picked him up, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Thank you Elise, this is the nicest present anyone has ever gotten me."

He hugged his daughter and then set the puppy down so he could stand up. He turned to Neal and managed a small, sheepish chuckle. "Thanks Neal." Was all he said.

Once more Neal shrugged, his eyes saying all that needed to be said. _You're my pal. _

"What are you going to name your puppy?" Elise asked, tugging on his sleeve and reminding Peter of his other guests as they joined in the prodding.

"How about Agent?" Jones suggested.

"Or you could name him Satchemo the second." Elizabeth offered.

"Or Birthday!" Elise exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

Peter picked down and picked up the yellow lab puppy, holding him up and glancing him over. "Nah, I think this little guy is more of an Indiana Jones or Indy."

"Indiana Jones?" Neal laughed. "Really Peter?"

"Indiana Jones!" Elise repeated, then giggled. "Now when you and Mommy have another baby you can name it after the dog, just like the movie!"

Peter laughed and hugged his daughter. "I don't think we're going to have a baby boy anytime soon, dear." He glanced over at Neal and smiled. "Besides, you already have a brother. His name is Neal."

_The End_

* * *

_Hope you liked this short story. Thanks for reading. :)  
_

_-Shire_


End file.
